Nooo! Don't do that!
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: Latvia learns something from France that he wants to show Estonia.


A.N. / For KatyMakenshi and it kinda sucks, but she helped me out so I figured I'd be nice and accept this request. ^^ Sorry if it sucks, dearie~ Oh! To all those who don't like it, shut it and please just ignore the nice review and reply button at the bottom of this page.

* * *

><p>"Latvia?" Eduard asked suspiciously. Latvia lay between Eduard's legs looking up at him sheepishly.<p>

"You told me to show you what France taught me, right?" Latvia started to unbutton Eduard's pants making him blush furiously.

"I didn't know it was that!" He tried to push Latvia off, but he was having none of that and pushed Estonia's hands away from his head and finished unbuttoning his pants.

"I don't know what you mean." Latvia looked up at Eduard innocently and the man couldn't help but think the boy had no idea that France taught him something so dirty!

"I… uh… How do I explain this…" Eduard blushed. He knew he shouldn't let Latvia continue, but his face was so cute! It was so tempting to ravish the boy right then and there, but he was just a child! Well, no he wasn't, but still! He looked like it! No he didn't. He looked like a teenager, but hey, he was close!

"Estonia?" Raivis looked at him curiously. He didn't know what Estonia was thinking. Why didn't he want him to show him what France taught him? It looked like it felt really good from the faces France was making.

"Continue…" Eduard knew this was wrong. Latvia didn't know what he was doing. He somewhat wondered why he didn't because the boy most certainly had his record of going home dead drunk with a tavern slut, but then again he always seemed to come back to work as though nothing had happened the night before. Did he just not remember?

While Estonia was pondering, Latvia managed to pull his halfway hard dick out of his pants. He only looked at it for a minute before testing a lick at the head.

"Ah!" Eduard roused from his thoughts with a short gasp.

"Did that feel good?" Eduard blushed. Latvia looked so… Sultry holding his cock in his hands and looking up at him. It made him harden more.

"Yeah…" Raivis smiled up at him and started licking upon his shaft causing a few moans to leak from Estonia's lips.

Eduard was in pure heaven as the little Latvian in between his legs sucked on his cock making him moan in pleasure.

"Do you like it?" Eduard looked with lust in his eyes upon the boy. He could barely manage a yes so instead he nodded his head trying to convey his feelings.

Raivis smiled up at Estonia when he answered his question with a furious nod. He tried to take all of Estonia's thingy in his mouth, but he couldn't quite fit it in. He could only go down about half way.

Eduard moaned and bucked his hips up when Latvia took half of his cock into his mouth He tried to stop himself from gagging the poor boy, but he couldn't control himself.

"God! Latviaaa!" He moaned out the words as Latvia continued to use the skills France had taught him to pleasure Eduard. He was about to burst. He needed to cum and yet he wasn't quite there yet. Then, Latvia started fondling his balls and he couldn't help himself.

"AH! Fuuuck!" Eduard groaned and came into Latvia's mouth. He sat there and tried to catch his breath before looking up from his post-coital bliss to see Latvia with cum running down the sides of his mouth.

Raivis swallowed as much of Estonia's 'candy', as France called it, as he could, but in the end some of it leaked out of his mouth.

"Did I do good?" Eduard nodded through sleepy eyes and tucked himself back into his pants before buttoning them up again.

"Really? Then, I'll go show Mr. Russia! He's gonna be so happy since he's always grumpy and France says this makes you happy!" Latvia rose and ran off in the direction that Russia was supposed to be.

"Latviaaa!" Estonia called after him, but it was too late. He could already hear Russia's joyous laughter…

* * *

><p>A.N.  I'm really sorry that this sucked and turned out to be completely lame! I'd try to fix it…


End file.
